Wrath of the Zytan (Fanfiction)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Part One: Abduction His eyes began to water and soon the blurred rays of light entered through his pupils. As the fox opened his eyes he could see what appeared to be the bright and fuzzy image of light beaming down unto him as everything was distorted and hazy. Letting out a somewhat loud and admittedly adorable yawn, Cyrus awoke from his slumber and waited for his eyes to dilate. “Man that was some nap.” Cyrus said to himself as he regained his vision. As he began to search around the room he would find a rather unnerving discovery, he wasn’t in his own domain. The pink furred fox gazed around in apprehension about the confusion of his current surroundings. He found himself covered in strange light blue material that resembled spider webbing. “Ew! What is this gunk?” Cyrus said as he tried to move around in the bizarre material. Eventually he was able to free himself from the material with brute force. However, as he did so by tearing piece after piece off himself he found much to his disdain, that his precious outfit had been stripped from his person. Soon Cyrus groaned as he propped his backside up against a cold metal like wall to get a more vertical view on his current situation. “Where did my cute skirt go? Where are my bracelets and my belt?” he exclaimed. While feeling remorse at the loss of his attire, the fox moved his head to notice that he was behind some sort of bizarre glowing force field restraining him into captivity from some captors unknown. Cyrus eventually stood upright while still morning the loss of his prized outfit. He began to move towards the illuminated energy field as the distinct sound of buzzing was sent into his large vulpine ears. As he neared the field even closer, he could feel the bizarre radiation and warmth it would emit. While not too hot, it still seemed like touching it was a very bad idea. Fortunately however, it appeared that said field was transparent and he would be able to see through it, unfortunately however someone outside may have the same luxury as well. “This place gives me the heeby jeebies.” The fox muttered to himself in almost complete silence. He began to peek through the window like field. From what he could make out is that he was in some sort of high tech prison like room with several other energized cells directly parallel to his own. However, between the fields containing himself in the other glowing fields only the translucent color of blue was seen in the other cells preventing him from further examination. “I guess I’m not the only person here.” He secretly told himself. Soon however something caught his eye, a shadow from something rather tall coming towards him. His stomach began to churn as his body grew tense. Thinking quickly, the pink furred fox quickly moved over to where he was previously held in restraint. While the gushy feel of the webbing that restrained him was rather unpleasant to be around once more, he knew this could mean life or death in this situation as he lied down and remained completely still. Buzzing was heard as he quickly discovered it was not a person, but rather an object. Very soon he took a glimpse to see that there was a bizarre floating drone like robot hovering around on the outer chamber of the cell block. He didn’t move one muscle as the robot appeared to be on routine patrol, perhaps it was programmed to monitor motion as it appeared to not examine each individual cell. It made a series of robotic noises and spoke in an exotic foreign language that Cyrus could not decipher, however from the tone of the machine it appeared to be simply relaying information and its bright green illuminated eye like sensor seemed to be focused on advancing down the corridor instead of scanning each individual cell. The machine’s shape as symmetrical, yet without corners and round in an oval like shape. While small Cyrus had no doubt that revealing his presence to the automatic contraption would be a dire and foolish move indeed. Thankfully the robot slowly hovered past his cell and soon went on its merry way. Cyrus waited until he was absolutely in the clear and gave out a slight sigh. “What have I gotten myself into?” Category:Stories Category:Archived Category:Work In Progress Category:Pre-UBC